Málaga Swipe
Málaga Swipe is a region strike mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This harbor produces Black Hand warships. Safely obtain blueprints for the warship before sending in the Army of Chaos." When tracking this mission, Sargento will tell you that you are near Puerto Málaga and will give you some historical background on its name. Rico will say "OK" and then Sargento explains that the ship factory isn't of much use with out the schematics for their new ship. Rico then says that he is now speaking his language. No specific weapons are required for this mission. Walkthrough Get the schematics Once you have arrived at the port, Sargento says that they have to get the schematics of a PA-31 Warship, after which the army can take the factory. Izzy marks a console for you to hack, which probably has the schematics. If not, then they would move to Plan B. If you have moved away from the port and return, Izzy and Rico's dialogues would play again. Once you have reached the console, you will be tasked to flip two breakers to power it. But before this, eliminate all the enemies in the vicinity and be clear. The "breakers" are big green cabinets that have a yellow bar at the front. This has to be raised using the grappler. This takes more than one cable and may take more than one try. The console is on a big platform with nothing to take cover behind. There are higher areas of the base around this. Once the console is hacked, many Black Hand soldiers will start arriving on the surrounding areas. Izzy tells you not to go far, because the download will stop and the downloaded data (displayed as a bar) will decrease. The recommended option is to quickly and accurately shoot at everyone who arrives, to eliminate them before they'd overwhelm you. Reportedly, it's also possible to simply avoid their fire by grappling around the platform. Get the ship Once the download is finished, Izzy says that she could not find the schematics and they move to Plan B. This means that the ship itself is needed. Sargento tells the bad news that Rico will have to go deeper into the base. When Rico asks for the good news, he says that Rico gets to drive one of those ships. Sargento points out the ship's location and marks an entrance. You are then tasked to enter the base. Once you have entered the "wet dock", fight your way through the soldiers and soon you will see the Conquistador Warship. It's not necessary to kill all the soldiers, but it is advised to kill the grenade launcher operator and the RPG operators. When ready, enter the ship. Optionally, destroy the two generators near the big door. Once you have entered the ship, Rico will remark "Warship acquired... just need to open these doors..." you are tasked to destroy two generators to open the doors. You can destroy them beforehand, and then the door will just open. More Black Hand spawn at this time, after you have destroyed the two generators, including two more RPG operators. Once the doors are open, there's no further need to fight anyone in the room. Just drive out. Get the ship scanned Once the doors are open, take it out of the building and fire the cannon at any resistance. The ship now has a health bar. Take the ship to the "maintenance bay" (marked area), where the ship will be scanned. On the way, you'll have to pass a minefield. The mines are bright red, so they should be easy to avoid. Once at the maintenance bay, Rico will remark "At the maintenance bay." Izzy will reply "Don't move, scanning." The Black Hand HQ come on over the intercom and shout "Hostile attempting to upload warship schematics. Take out that ship!". Don't move out of the zone, for if you do, Izzy will yell "Get that boat back in there." Many Black Hand soldiers begin arriving on the surrounding docks, but they're easy to kill with the ship's cannon. If the ship's health is too low, you don't need to be in the warship. You can get out and commandeer one of the attacking vehicles. Only the ship has to be in the zone. About halfway through, Rico will say "Izzy? Status?", to which Izzy will reply "Still working. What are YOU doing?" Signal jammers At two-thirds of the way during the download, the signal will be jammed by 3 Prospero Signal Jammers around the base. They are marked with triangles. Destroy them. These jammers are trailers with a rotating antenna on the top. They are easy enough to blow up, but if you're low on ammunition and need to grapple them, keep in mind that they are nearly invincible to fall damage and they are absolutely water proof. So if one should fall into the water, you'll need to fish it out to destroy it. Finish the scan The scan can now be completed, but the ship needs to be defended until then, so get back to it. Once the scan is completed, dialogues start playing, and Izzy will remark "Got it! The schematics are ours." Rico says "Good job, Izzy." Sargento comes in and says "Once we can start making these things for ourselves... Oof, I'm excited." Soon the mission ends. Trivia *Although you are told to protect the ship, enemies will attack Rico when out of the ship. Gallery Malaga Swipe (download area).png|The initial hack and download will is at this part of the base. Malaga Swipe (flip the breakers).png|One of the breakers. Malaga Swipe (enter the tunnel).png|Entering the base. Malaga Swipe (at the ship 1).png| Malaga Swipe (at the ship 2).png|Fighting everybody around the ship. Malaga Swipe (doors are opening).png|The doors are opening. Malaga Swipe (blowing up mines).png|Avoid this minefield and turn right to get to the "maintenance bay". Malaga Swipe (blow things up while scanning).png|Feel free to blow things up while defending the ship. Malaga Swipe (signal is jammed).png|The signal is being jammed. Malaga Swipe (first jammer).png|One of the jammers. Malaga Swipe (the jammers are water proof).png|The jammers are water proof, so don't try to short circuit them in the sea. Video Recorded by User:Can I change my username?. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions